Santa Goblin
by Loki Lie's God
Summary: - Rukia, duas coisas. – tentou se acalmar. – É Papai Noel! – quase gritou para dar ênfase. – Segundo, ele não existe! – bradou.


**Santa Goblin.**

Natal... Data especial para todos. Pobres, ricos, negros, brancos, casados, solteiros... E, por que não, mortos e vivos...

- Ichigo, quem é esse tal de _Papai Duende_? – Rukia perguntou curiosa depois de ver um anuncio sobre o natal na televisão.

- É _Papai Noel_. – respondeu irritado.

- Que seja. – fez um sinal de irritação com as mãos. – Apenas me diga quem ele é.

- É um personagem folclórico. – disse entediado. – É um velinho gordo, de barba branca, que anda todo de vermelho e branco e distribui presentes para as crianças. – bocejou.

- Como ele distribui presentes? – perguntou ansiosa, quase prendendo a respiração.

- Ele entra pela chaminé das pessoas. – deu de ombros. – Ele anda com um saco cheio de brinquedos e os dá às crianças que foram boazinhas durante o ano.

- E você já ganhou muitos presentes dele? – perguntou, os olhinhos brilhando.

- Rukia, ele _não existe_. – exclamou surpreso pela garota ter acreditado naquele folclore tão infantil.

- Não me admira você não ter ganhado presentes... – pareceu ignorar a exclamação de Ichigo. – Você não seria o que eu chamo de _criança bozinha_. – pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos.

-Rukia! – chamou a atenção da garota. – Ele **não existe**! – conteve o impulso de balançar a garota pelos ombros até ela entender.

- Claro que existe, Ichigo! Não seja bobo! – fez outro gesto de irritação com a mão.

- Como você sabe que ele existe? – conteve a vontade de abrir a cabeça da garota e enfiar a verdade.

- O cara da TV falou que ele existe. – respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- E você acreditou no cara da TV? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Claro que sim! – olhou-o espantada. – Ichigo! Ele está na TV! Ele não pode mentir! – deu toquinhos na cabeça do garoto que abriu a boca pra responder, pensou um pouco e a fechou. Não valeria a pena gastar todas as energias tentando fazer Rukia acordar para o mundo humano.

- Vou me deitar. – fingiu um bocejo. – Boa noite. – murmurou mal-humorado e subiu as escadas pisando forte.

- Preciso fazer Ichigo acreditar no _Papai Duende_... – pensou alto quando os passos de Ichigo morreram no andar superior. – Já sei! – os olhos brilharam brincalhões e ela estalou os dedos.

Os dias seguintes passaram arrastados. A neve caia suavemente por toda cidade de Karakura e as manhãs eram cada vez mais geladas.

- Odeio final de ano. – Ichigo praguejou, descendo as escadas abraçando o próprio corpo, em uma manhã particularmente fria.

- Hum. – Rukia murmurou olhando fixamente para a TV.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou curioso.

- Hum. – Rukia respondeu, ainda olhando para o anuncio de Natal na televisão.

- Rukia, Hollow! – Ichigo disse mas a garota nem se moveu.

- Hum. – continuava a olhar pela televisão.

Ichigo, irritado, andou sorrateiramente até as costas do sofá onde Rukia estava sentada.

- Rukia. – murmurou rouco, ao seu ouvido, e a garota deu um salto.

- Ichigo! – ofegava e estava extremamente corada. – O que você ta fazendo? – bradou, irada.

- Você tava hipnotizada pela televisão! – tentou se defender. – Só tentei te acordar.

- Mas você quase me fez acordar a casa inteira! – gritou, ainda corada.

- Não tem ninguém em casa. – tentou tranqüilizar. – Meu pai e minhas irmãs foram viajar ontem à noite, esqueceu? – ergueu a sobrancelha. – E Kon, graças a Deus, foi levado pela Yuzu. – sorriu, como se tivesse lembrado de algo prazeroso.

- Ah, é. – acalmou-se. – Eles foram viajar... Tinha me esquecido. – um brilho estranhou passou pelos olhos de Rukia e Ichigo não conseguiu decifrá-lo.

- Já estamos na véspera de Natal. – olhou o folheto.

- Então hoje vamos dormir cedo. – Rukia disse, rapidamente.

- Por quê? – perguntou espantado.

- Porque senão o _papai duende_ não aparece. – disse como se fosse a coisa mais sensata do mundo.

- Rukia, duas coisas. – tentou se acalmar. – É Papai _Noel_! – quase gritou para dar ênfase. – Segundo, ele _**não**_ existe! – bradou.

- Quer apostar? – sorriu, quase maliciosamente.

- Apostar que ele não existe? – perguntou, confuso.

- Se eu ganhar, você faz o que eu quiser, por uma semana. – sorriu. – Se eu perder, o que não vai acontecer, eu faço o que você quiser, por uma semana. – concluiu.

- Certo. – sorriu como se já tivesse ganhado. – Então, hoje eu vou dormir cedo, e vou ganhar essa aposta idiota. – apertou a mão que Rukia havia lhe estendido.

Durante o dia todo Ichigo não vira Rukia. Quando ela voltou em casa, molhada até os ossos pela neve, disse que havia ido buscar algo com Urahara.

A noite caiu rapidamente e Ichigo resolveu ir se deitar.

- Amanhã nós veremos quem ganhou essa aposta. – Ichigo desdenhou.

- Amanhã nós veremos que _eu_ ganhei essa aposta. – Rukia sorriu vitoriosa.

Esperou algum tempo depois de Ichigo ter subido e, sorrateiramente, subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

Abriu a porta vagarosamente, tentando não fazer barulho, e ouviu a respiração compassada de Ichigo... Ele havia pegado no sono.

- Ótimo. – fechou o punho, animada. – Hora de colocar o plano em ação. – sorriu e voltou correndo para a sala.

Ichigo ouviu um ruído estranho vindo da sala e levantou-se de um salto. Ficou em silêncio, apurando os ouvidos para tentar escutar alguma coisa... Nada.

Abriu a porta do quarto lentamente e saiu pisando leve, para não fazer nenhum barulho.  
Desceu as escadas bem devagar, para os degraus não rangerem, e viu uma figura ao pé da árvore de Natal.

- Quem está ai?! – rugiu, acendendo as luzes, e decididamente, não estava preparado para aquela cena.

- Ho ho ho. Eu sou o _Papai Duende_. – fingiu outra risada de Papai Noel.

- Rukia... – Ichigo abria e fechava a boca constantemente. – O quê você...? – Rukia estava vestindo uma saia vermelha, com as bordas brancas, extremamente curta, mostrando grande parte das coxas da garota. Usava também um top, vermelho e branco, muito justo e curto, cobria apenas os seios da garota, que Ichigo chegou a jurar que rasgariam o top a qualquer instante.

- Eu não sou Rukia. – disse, tentando fazer uma voz grave. – Eu sou o _Papai Duende_ – Rukia riu novamente, o gorro caindo em seus olhos.

Ichigo, ainda de boca aberta, olhou Rukia por longos segundos e, então, sorriu maliciosamente. Rukia corou.

- Então, _papai duende_... O que me trouxe de presente. – perguntou, sedutoramente.

- E-Eu... – gaguejou. – Trouxe um brinquedo. – mostrou uma boneca velha e surrada, que Ichigo tinha certeza que pertencia a Yuzu.

- Tsch, tsch, tsch... – Ichigo estalou a língua fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça. – Achei que você iria me dar o que eu havia pedido na minha carta. – disse, fingindo desapontamento.

- E... – limpou a garganta. – E o que você havia pedido? – Ichigo agora estava muito perto de Rukia.

- Você. – disse simplesmente e enlaçou-a pela cintura.

- M-Mas... – tentou protestar mas foi interrompida pela boca de Ichigo, que gentilmente calou a sua.

As mãos de Rukia largaram o grande saco vermelho vazio e a boneca surrada, afundando-se na camisa de Ichigo, tentando desesperadamente trazê-lo ainda mais, se possível, para perto de si.

Ichigo subiu vagarosamente as mãos pelas costas de Rukia até o zíper do top. Puxou-o lentamente e libertou os seios de Rukia de seu cativeiro.

- Ah...! – Rukia gemeu ao sentir o tecido sair de sua pele e a mão quente de Ichigo ocupar o espaço. Rukia, ansiosa, puxou violentamente a camisa do pijama de Ichigo, estourando vários botões.

Ichigo ajudou-a a se livrar de sua camisa e a levantou no ar. Rukia, instintivamente, enlaçou suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Ichigo, sentindo toda sua excitação.

Afundava as mãos nos cabelos do garoto enquanto ele se deliciava em seu pescoço e jogou a cabeça para traz quando ele desceu para seu busto, fazendo o gorro cair.

Ichigo demorou-se para se livrar da saia curta da garota. Resvalava os dedos em sua nádega e dava leves apertões, enquanto fingia procurar o zíper. Até que, irritada, Rukia mesma abriu-a e Ichigo a jogou em algum lugar qualquer da sala.

Ichigo andou até o sofá de três lugares e gentilmente deixou Rukia cair. Tirou rapidamente as calças e novamente pegou a morena no colo. Ela sentiu Ichigo entrar lentamente em seu corpo e arranhou ferozmente suas costas.

A sala foi inundada pelos gemidos e sussurros de ambos. Impregnada com o cheiro de seus corpos. A noite continuou até ambos caírem exaustos no chão da sala. Logo em seguida, fogos de artifícios cortaram a silêncio que antes era quebrado apenas pelas respirações ofegantes de ambos.

- Feliz Natal. – Ichigo murmurou suavemente, puxando Rukia para mais junto de si.

- Feliz Natal. – respondeu, deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Quem te deu essa roupa? – não conseguiu segurar a pergunta.

- Urahara. – disse, displicente. – Eu queria fazer você acreditar no _Papai Duende_, e tive a idéia de me vestir igual a ele. – bocejou. – Mas acho que minha roupa não ficou tão parecida. – aninhou-se ainda mais a Ichigo.

- Rukia... – Ichigo chamou.

- Hum? – perguntou, de olhos fechados.

- É _Papai Noel_ – ouviu a garota murmurar um "tanto faz". – E... Você perdeu a aposta. – ouviu a garota engolir em seco e riu alto.

**OWARI!**


End file.
